The Silly Crush PeithKidge
by WhiteTigerLily911
Summary: Two years passed since Voltron formed. Pidge has grown into a fine young women and has been training to be a better fighter and Paladin in order to find her lost family. With Kieth as her teacher what could go wrong? A Silly Crush? Family is what you make it. And that goes for being in love too. Keith: 19 Pidge: 16
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everyone. I was requested to do some Peith/Kidge Fanfiction. I do hope you enjoy and please leave a comment if you would like me to continue. I appreciate all your support.**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 **Pidge pulled her green long sleeved shirt over her head and popped it out the top. She swiped her hair out, caught from under the material and adjusted the clothing down on her hips. She glanced at her reflection, noticing the length of her hair in the mirror. Pidge smiled, she really liked it, falling just below her shoulders. Ever since the team found out about her secret 2 years ago that she was girl she had decided to let her hair grow out a bit.**

True it wasn't as long as it use to be back on earth but it still satisfied her that it _at least_ got this long. Her hair always took forever to grow out. She examined herself in the mirror once more and gave a satisfying smile. She looked down to see that rover was bumping her hand.

"Hey buddy." Rover whistled excitedly and she shook her head. "Well your chatty today," She looked back at her reflection and put her hands into her hair and gave it a good shake. "There! It wasn't crazy enough." She buckled her belt around her hips and reached for her knife.

Keith gave it to her not to long ago, thinking she didn't have any ways to defend herself. The last couple months he has been teaching her how to better control her Lion in battle and with that he insisted on teaching her hand to hand combat, which reminded her, they had a training session later that day. And he's late.

"Hey Rover. Where's Keith?" She asked as she flicked the blade of the knife before putting it in its little sheath and concealing it in the back of her jeans underneath her shirt. Rover blinked brightly with green rays and hovered out of her cabin down the hall to Keith's room. She followed close behind and noticed his door open.

"Hey Kieth?" She knocked but no answer. She knocked once more and still nothing. Pidge shrugged and walked into the room, Keith wasn't there. She glanced to his bed and noticed that Keith's most prized possession lay stretched out untouched. His Jacket. She walked over and held the edge of the sleeve, feeling the worn material in her fingertips. Worn and slightly tattered but only out of being loved and cherished. She began to wonder what it might look like on her-. Pidge smirked at the idea and let go of the jacket thinking of how angry Keith would be if she were to try it on but she couldn't help but peek over at it again. Her curiosity grew and she felt her Lion, Green, irk her to give it a try in the back of her mind. She rolled her eyes and bit her lower lip.

"What the hell." She thought aloud and in moments her curiosity got the best of her and there she was pulling her arms through the sleeves and holding it to her chest. It was obviously to big on her and the sleeves were to long but she couldn't help but feel safe in it. It was strange how a piece of clothing could make her feel so secure.

Rover flew over in front of her and swirled into a swaying motion toward a door next to them to the bathroom. "Okay, okay i'm taking it off." Pidge quickly took off the jacket and placed it back in its original resting place and gave a quick pat on the top of Rovers hardware. She walked to the door and reached the door knob. "Keith? We have training today remember? You in her-" Pidge's face flushed. She had found Keith indeed...Just down in his underwear with a towel over his head and tooth brush in his mouth.

"Oh my god! Pidge!" Kieth yelled almost spatting his minty spit and drool in his mouth while he tried to find some covering and turned.

"Ahh! God! Sorry!"

"Shut the door!" Kieth demanded and she slammed it shut and put her hand to her face. Rubbing her brow ashamed of herself.

"Keith...I am so sorry," Silence. Then she opened her eyes to the shakiness of Keith's embarrassed and slightly frustrated voice.

"Just...Knock next time," Kieth muffled through the door. Pidge's face burned again.

"Man never knew how ripped he was..." She said aloud not thinking again, she slapped her hands to her mouth, hoping he didn't hear. She gave Rover an annoying stare. And could hear Green chuffing happily in the back of her mind.

"Yeah Green _you would_ find this funny wouldn't you?"

 **Pidge slammed the door shut and Keith pressed his back to it. His cheeks blushed ferociously and he chucked his toothbrush into the sink.**

 _"Keith...I am so sorry."_ Pidge's voice sqeaked through the door and he sighed to himself, gently placing the back of his head to the door frame.

"Just..." He began, "Knock next time." It was quiet and he took a deep breath. He bent over to grab his towel that was under the cabinet until-

 _"Man never knew how ripped he was."_

Keith's eyes widened in surprise and he flung his head up only to hit his head on the cabinet door. He groaned in pain and rubbed his head as the red returned to his cheeks. Keith had some what of a kid crush on Pidge...So hearing that about him from her, most likely could have killed him. He smirked at his reflection of his flushed face, repeating what she said his mind.

"I'm ripped." He said to himself with a pumped fist in the air. As if achieving a goal. He nodded and soon that turned to an annoyed shake of the head. "God i'm an _idiot_."

 **Pidge didn't wait for Keith and ran down to the training bay. She jogged up to the locked automatic doors and pushed a few the controls. It soon lit up green and accessed the doors to open. She looked to Rover hovering over her shoulder.**

"Go ahead to the controls, 'kay?" She took her glasses off and handed them to Rover. He grabbed them with his robotic pinchers and whistled, heading up the stairs to the control pit. Pigde grinned and walked to middle of the arena.

"Rover. Please begin novice traditional simulation." Pidge ordered and Rover beeped through the speakers from the controls and did as she asked.

As the simulation loaded for training she pulled out from the pockets of her cargo pants burgundy leather gloves and pushed her fingers into each one. She clenched her hands into fists a few times to give more of an adjustable feel to them.

 _"Novice traditional will begin in approximately 10 seconds."_ The automated message buzzed through the speakers and Pidge readied her stance.

She sighed, trying to remember each step that Keith taught her when in battle. She pulled her fists to her face and crouched slightly to give her more defense for direct impact. As the count down made it to _5_ she closed her eyes the last few seconds and took in a deep breath. Just as the air left her nostrils the buzzer rang and she shot her eyes open. She back flipped over a mid-punching robotic arm.

She landed behind him and the robot's head turned toward her and charged with a kick. She side stepped behind him and jumped on his back. She grabbed it's head and jerked with a twist ripping the head off with wires buzzing and zapping in half. Her opponent went limp and fell to the floor. Pidge stood and flipped her hair to the side and saw that another robot was headed her way. She ran toward it and jumped with a kick. But before she could hit the robot-

"Rover. Stop simulation." The robot disappeared and Pidge fell hard to the ground with her leg still outstretched. With a groan she rolled over on her back. She heard footsteps walk up to her head and stop over her. Keith looked down at her, unamused with his arms crossed. "Pidge c'mon, really? Novice Traditional? That has to be the easiest setting in here other than beginner."

"It was just a warm up." Pidge said while rubbing her temple. She Smiled deviously and decided she'd mess with him a little. "I saw you naked." She mocked and stuck her tounge out. Keith frowned and blushed immensely, closeing his eyes and taking in a hard breath. Trying to keep his composure.

"I-I was not...Naked. I was...partially." He shook his head "And I thought I told you to train with Novice hand to hand combat when I'm not here?" Pidge rolled her eyes and sat herself up and stood to her feet.

"Keith It was just a warm up okay?" She reminded pulling her hair back into a tight braid and secured it with a hairband that was around her wrist. "What's the big deal?" She asked and Kieth chuckled annoyed and took off his jacket, placing it down by the wall.

He walked to the front of her and lifted his fists to his face.

"C'mon. Your fighting me." He ordered. Pidge knitted her brows frustrated at his _demand_ and mimicked him in the same way.

Kieth and Pidge then began to turn in a circle waiting for the other to make a move. Pidge reminded herself what Kieth taught her over the past few months _. Do not make the first move, let him make it. Wait. No matter how long it took, just wait_. But after a few rounds in a complete circle her patience grew thin. Keith must of noticed because he gave a happy smirk as if reminding her _Your not waiting_.

That did it. She jumped into a round house but Kieth ducked down with ease falling to the floor and swiping his leg around toward hers. Pidge saw it coming and jumped while swirling to his side. Just as he went to stand she threw a punch, Keith blocked and grasped her fist, twisting her arm over his shoulder and behind her back. She winced at the sudden pull in her mussels and searched her memory for a way out.

She thought of a headbutt but she didn't want to give him a bloody nose so she decided on a different route curving her foot around his leg and making him fall backward. She blinked surprised when he kept his grasp and she fell with him and they fell to the ground hard.

"Stop second guessing Pidge! I was wide open and you missed it. Stop holding back!" He gasped and Pidge bit at her lower lip angry.

Pidge elbowed his gut with her other arm and he let out a grunt. He was the one who wanted her to stop holding back so thats what she did. She freed herself and flung her leg in the air and directed her foot to his head. Kieth watched with wide eyes at how quick she was and rolled over before she hit him. Keith pushed from the floor jumping to his feet. He turned and Pidge jumped unto his back. She flung her body around him bringing Keith down to the ground once again. Quickly Kieth grabbed her arms and forced his weight on her sending her body to the ground so that now _he_ was over her. He shoved her hands down and locked his legs around hers. Pidge struggled to move but she couldn't budge. Kieth was over her, Pidge used all her strangth and tried lifting his hands up but only could manage a few inches. She soon gave up slapping her hands back to the floor. He was too strong.

"Now Pidge think. How do you get out of this one?" He asked breathlessly.

"I-I don't know." She admitted.

"Pidge this is just as easy as singing your ABC's. What do you do?!"

"I can't remember!" She barked back.

"Think! Think of another way out." Kieth urged, she blinked, she found a way. And she was excited to show him. A devious grin crossed her face and Keith looked down at her with confusion. Pidge smiled and shoved her mouth to his hard and Kieth froze stunned. She felt him release his grip on her wrists and legs just ever so slightly and she took the moment. Right then she jammed her knee into his crotch and Keith broke the kiss with a painful gasp falling away from her on his back. She rolled up on her knees and lifted to her feet and placed her boot on his chest.

"I win." She said happily. She laughed at Kieth's flushed face. Her's was also red, feeling embarressed by what she did to free herself. He frowned up at her and Pidge stopped, noticing his change in expression. "H-Hey...You okay?" Pidge asked concerned. With his face still red he pushed her foot off him. She offered him her hand but he ignored the gesture and got up.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Pidge grimaced sadly at his blunt reply. He was obviously upset with her. He ripped his jacket from the floor and shoved his arms through.

"Wait is this about the-"

"It's not about the kiss."

"I was going to say beating you... Is _that_ what your mad about?" Pidge asked again and he took a moment before slowly turning to her. It was...That kiss meant somthing to him but he wasn't going to let her know that...He was scared. Pidge tired to joke. "It was just a way to get out of your death grip." She said with a laugh and his face went blank and glanced down at his feet sadly reminding himself... _Its just a silly crush-Get over it._

"I'm upset because," He paused trying tell her what the other thing he was upset about other than the kiss. " You failed this session." Kieth finally said.

"What?"

"I said you failed."

"I heard you the first time. Are you kidding me?!"

"It was an unrealistic way of escaping. There were other ways you could have handled it and you decide to pick the most stupid way possible. What are you going to do just _smooch_ your way out? _I know_ , you know these things. Your being lazy with your fighting ability and i'm disappionted because I _know_ you could have figured it out." He said dryly. He was'nt lying.

"I was just fooling around, Keith. One day we'll laugh about this." Pidge laughed to be convinceing but it didnt work.

"Well stop fooling around, this is serious. I'm just trying to help you so you don't get yourself killed." Kieth pointed out and Pidge rolled her eyes.

"Am I really that defenseless to you?!" Pidge snipped. Kieth blinked. This escalated quickly. Pidge tried to be calm but this was getting ridiculous.

"You really want to know what I think?"

"I might as flipp'n well since your being _so_ honest already." She said defencively and threw her arm in the air. Her hand soon fell and found a place on her hip, waiting for him to continue. Keith's face was now red from anger and he paced a few times before stopping in front of her.

"With out, Lance, Hunk, Shiro and me you would be dead okay? I'm just trying to protect you! Someone with smarts, you would think they'd be easier to teach."

Pidge whimpered at his insult and stepped forward inches from his face.

"I get that. _You_ probably would die too and I never asked for your help okay? I did this because you offered to teach me to control my Lion better and learn to fight better. I thought it would be fun."

"This is'nt for fun Pidge, your a Paladin remember? Protector of the universe...And yes _I did_ offer, so that hopefully you can live long enough to see your family again."

"Do _not_ bring up my family. You don't get to do that. I can't believe your getting this worked up over a kiss?!"

"It's not about-Never mind!" Keith threw his hands up in defeat and shook his hair. "If only you knew." He turned toward the door to leave but Pidge wasn't done.

"Well guess what? I don't want your help anymore. And I sure as hell won't need your protection." Pidge said sarcasticly while Kieth turned back at her and lowered his gaze.

"Fine. I don't want to train an ungrateful, pitiful, little know it all brat like _you_ anyways." Once the words left his mouth he knew it was mistake. That hurt her. He was so close he could see the sting of tears watering in her eyes. Pidge pressed her lips together and shook her head at him. "P-Pidge I-"

"Screw you Kieth!" She ran down the hall leaving a sad Keith behind her. He rubbed his forehead.

"Damn." He whispered. "What am I doing?"

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello Readers! I have had so many of you asking me to continue. I was surprised to see the feedback on this FanFic. I was meaning for it to be a ONE-SHOT but quite a few of you asked for more lol. You guys and your comments always get me inspired and pumped to write. Thank you for all your patience and waiting so long for the next Chap. So here is the next Chap :) I do hope you like it!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 **Hunk sat back in his seat and taps a few bottoms to operate the system on the screen next to him he pops some carrots in his mouth and observes what's on the screen. Deep in thought he almost didn't hear the automatic doors open to the control pit.**

"Oh hey Rover." Hunk waved and the little robot beeped in reply and headed straight to the control panel. Hunk rose a brow of curiosity and peered over at what Rover was doing. "Where's Pidge? Your always with her right?" Hunk asked. Rover swayed and pointed his pinchers to the window. Hunk turned his head and saw that Pidge was putting gloves on. With a few clicks and switches Hunk heard a voice on the speaker.

"Novice traditional will begin in approximately 10 seconds." Pidge readied her stance and Hunk leaned back in his chair excited.

"Yeah all right Pidge!" He knew she couldn't hear him but it was still fun to say regardless. Hunk winced and cringed at all her combat moves and how she tore off the robots head. Hunk was loving every minute. He felt a sense of pride seeing that she has learned so much in only a few months. "Good job Keith." It was thanks to him. Just as Hunk said that, here came in Keith. Stopping the simulation.

"Awww! C'mon Keith! It was getting good!" Hunk whined but he wasn't disappointed for too long because now Keith and Pidge were facing each other. "Oh this should be good." And it was amazing to see, they were fighting like it was second nature. For a few nail biting moments it was getting intense until Keith pinned Pidge down. Hunk sighed, feeling bad for Pidge.

"You almost had him," Hunk said sadly and looked down for split second and then back up again to see that Pigde was kissing Keith. Hunk squealed in surprise and fell backward in his chair. He rubbed his lower back and he crawled back up still shocked at the situation and laughed at how she kicked him the nuts to win the fight. Hunk frowned. They began to argue...alot. What was wrong? If only he could hear what they were saying. But before he knew it Pidge started crying, yelled at Keith and ran down the Corridor. Hunk tensed irritated. He stood up with Rover hovering over his shoulder. He opened the door and looked down at Keith.

"What did you do?!"

"Hunk?!" Keith tensed as Hunk jogged down the stairs to Keith. "W-What are you doing here?" Keith asked. Before Hunk could say anything Rover hit into Keith's head. Keith winced and rubbed it annoyed. Rover vibrated while giving off an orange light, Keith assumed it was angry mode and Rover flew off after Pidge. Hunk chuckled

"I guess better him then me."

"What?! Dude what did I do?!"

"Yeah what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Hunk looked at him in disbelief. "Then why is Pidge crying?" He folded his arms and Keith pressed his lips together.

"Hunk I-"

"I thought you liked Pidge?"

"I do-I Just." Keith faltered and Hunk sighed rubbing his brow.

"Just fix it. Okay. I'm your friend so i won't ask anymore."

"Thanks Hunk I-"

"But don't think I won't stick up for her. I am an honorary big brother and it takes alot for Pidge to cry. So I expect an apology from you to her."

"Yeah." Keith agreed sadly. Hunk's frown turned into a smile.

"C'mere lover boy." Hunk put Keith into a head lock and rubbed his knuckles into his skull.

"Ow Hunk! Stop!"

"Heh no."

 **In the living room, Allura hummed comfortably on one the couches as she wrote her speech she would give on the Planet of Eldorden. She had to speak with politeness and strength. Eldorians were known for their harshness and wisdom so she wanted to speak in the same manner as they did in hoping to earn their respect. Just as Allura went to write done the last bit of her speech, in came Pidge stomping to a couch. She plopped herself down, grabbed her tablet from the inn-table and began tapping the screen aggressively. Allura rose her brows and pressed her lips together. Moments later Rover entered the room and the small robot beeped and landed next to Pidge, just like a dog would lay next to it's master.**

"Pidg-"

"What?" Pidge snapped with her eyes still glued to her screen.

Allura frowned "Oh boy." She whispered to herself and slowly put her speech on the coffee table in front of her.

"Is everything alright?"

"Peachy."

"So what happ-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh." Allura answered with a shrug. "Okay. You don't want to talk about it." She lifted the speech back and acted like she was going to write again. Pidge blinked to her then back at her tablet screen and huffed a loud groan.

"Its Keith! He's such a Jackass!"

Allura smiled, it worked. She placed her speech in her lap and listened to what Pidge had to say.

"We were training like we have for the past few months and we decided to spar...and I won this time and I..." She paused and red powdered her cheeks.

"And? What?" Allura repeated.

"I might have kissed him." Pidge finally allowed the words to slip from her lips and waited for Allura to say somthing.

Allura blinked surprised. "Oh?" Allura said amused and leaned forward intrigued. Pidge noticed and glared annoyed.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything." She laughed Allura rose a brow and stopped when she heard Pidge sniffle a cry. "Pidge?" Allura stood up and walked over to Pidge sitting beside her.

"He made me feel like a piece of crap."

"Really? What did he do, I thought he liked you?" Allura asked surprised.

"Yeah." Pidge rubbed her tears with her hand. "That's what I thought but i'm pretty sure he doesn't now."

For the next few minutes Pidge told her about what happened and with every second Allura kept getting more and more irritated. She stopped Pidge and stood up.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Pidge asked.

"To tell Keith to go to his Lion. And order Red to spit out into space."

"Uh-oh Keith really ticked off her Majesty." Shiro asked while leaning against a wall.

"You heard?" Pidge asked embarrassed. Shiro nodded.

"He should have never treated her that way. You need to talk to him." Allura demanded. Shiro chuckled patting Allura's shoulder. She gave Shiro a look and he sat next to Pidge.

"Look. Keith has good intentions. He does want to protect you and guys in love tend to act like...well idiots. Keith in this case would be the _idiot_."

"Love?" Pidge repeated and a blush crossed her face as she folded her arms.

"Yeah. He doesn't know but its obvious to everyone about how he feels about you. Even you." He placed a hand on her head and she grinned. "He's stubborn, he's been that way since he was younger. Now I don't think what he said was right, but you should just talk to him. Ask him why he said those things."

"I did! I-" Shiro stopped her politely and poked her nose.

" _You know_ what I mean Katie." Pidge bit the inside of her cheek and nodded. Shiro smiled and gave her hair a shake.

"That's my girl." Just as the words left his lips the castle blared its sirens. Shiro and Pidge jumped up.

Coran's face projected infront of them revealing Lance in the background, ducking behind a control panel as green, red fire shot over their heads. Allura ran in-front of the image.

"Coran what's going on?!"

 _"Well princess It seems that Zarkon has teamed up with the Reptilians."_ The screen went static and with every fire of the enemy, muffled his words.

"Reptilians?" Shiro asked and Lance shoved Coran's face away to talk.

"Big frigg'en Lizards; Shiro! With sharp teeth and bad tempers, Okay! We Need help no-" The screen went black and the image disappeared.

"We have to go, inform Keith and Hunk. Pidge and I will suit up and meet them there."

"Be careful, Reptilians are notorious and blood thirsty."

With one last nod to each other, Pidge and Shiro ran down the hall.

 **"So are you going to tell her?" Keith smirked at Hunks question.**

"I'll admit it i'm a wimp. I don't even think there is a remote chance she likes me _now_. " He remembered how he treated her and rubbed his shoulder. "So I really don't know."

"I'm surprised she hasn't told _you_ yet." Hunk mumbled. Keith eyes widened as he whipped his head in Hunk's face.

"Wait- Uh-Heh-Ah-um...W-What?" Keith stumbled on his words as he grabbed Hunk's shoulders and cleared his throat. Hunk's eyes lowered annoyed.

"Wow...Love _is_ Blind...Keith she has dropped so..so _many_ hints. Poor girl."

Keith huffed out a breath. A warmth built inside him. It wasn't just a silly crush, maybe it could be something legit. He wanted to smile from ear to ear but remembered what he did earlier. Did he screw up any chance he had with her.

"Hunk," Keith pushed off him and rubbed his hands in his hair. "I really messed up."

"Yeah, its pathetic really."

"What do I do?" Keith asked

"You tell me Casanova."

"No really! That's just it, i'm _not_ a Casanova i'm... _Boring_." His arms fell to his sides. "I was never good at making relationships. Or talking about feelings...I'm pathetic."

"Yup..You're pathetic." Hunk chuckled. Keith gave a face until he heard siren's blare. Moment's later Allura's voice echoed through the castle.

 _"The castle is under attack! Hunk, Keith hurry and suit up!"_

With in minutes Hunk and Keith were suited up and ran down the hall.

"Alurra where are we headed?" Keith asked into his helmet com.

 _"To the west control bay! Pidge and Shiro are on their way there now."_

"Got it Princess."

 _"Hurry Paladins!"_

"It's down here c'mon!" Hunk yelled ahead of Keith. Before they reached them the doors flung open as an alligator-like creature was thrown through the air.

"Holy crap." Hunk coughed.

The monster shook its head and rose back up on its hind legs and started running toward Keith. Keith went to grab his Galra Knife but before he could; Pidge jumped in front of him and round housed the beast in the jaw, knocking it unconscious.

"Way to go Pidge!" Hunk complimented and flicked her helmet, Pidge smiled.

"Yeah good job." Keith said as well. Pidge's smiled faded into a grim expression. Keith frowned and looked away. When she saw his face change she mumbled irritably and ran back into the room. After she left Kieth and Hunk soon followed.

Keith looked over his shoulder noticing the gator on the floor had red on its claws but the thought left as he entered the room. He watched Pidge run to Shiro's side against the wall as Lance and Coran took shelter on the other side of the room. There were more Reptilians creeping up closer with swords and lasers guns of their own.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Lance gasped as he shrunk lower to the floor.

"Why not use your gun! I thought you were the sharp shooter?" Keith asked and Lance clapped.

"Well _Yoda_ , If I had a gun I'd use it!"

"Enough, This is not the time to argue!" Shiro yelled and activated his arm. It began to glow and he jumped toward the snarling reptiles.

They kept snapping their jaws hearing their teeth click loudly as they fought, hoping to take a bite out of one of the Paladins It was a long fight as the reptilians slashed theirs talons at them managing to cut Shiro and Keith. Shiro jammed his arm into one's belly and it flew across the room. Keith jumped and was slaying them one by one. Hunk covered them as they fought on. All was silent as the last one fell to the floor. Keith took a breath and looked around.

"Is that it?" He asked.

"I think so." Hunk answered tiredly. Shiro looked up and saw that more were running toward them from the open door across the room.

"Go, go, go!" Shiro ordered and they all started to exit the room. Keith stopped.

"Where's Pidge?!" Keith looked around frantically. "Pidge!"

"H-Here! Im...Coming!" Keith found her crouched over walking toward him.

"Pidg-" Kieth began but stopped when he noticed the blood seeping through the material of her suit on her stomach. "No-Pidge!" He caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Keith!" Above Keith's head Shiro blocked a sword with his arm and shoved the alien back. It hissed and Shiro grabbed Keith and Pidge's arms, throwing them out into the hall. Shiro ran out quickly shutting the door behind him. "Alurra lock the doors!"

 _"On it!"_ A blue light scanned the doors and clicked shut.

"Theirs too many of them."

 _"Don't worry reinforcements are on the way!"_

"Who?" Shiro asked confused.

 _"They will be here soon, hang tight."_

Kieth rubbed his head and looked up. "Pidge." He crawled to her and lifted her in his arms. She moaned painfully and huddled closer to him.

"We will get her out of here." Shiro said and placed a reassuring hand on Kieth's shoulder. Kieth nodded and hoisted himself up with Pidge still in his arms. The group jumped at a loud explosion from the Room they were just in. "Hunk get up here, everyone else stand behind us." Shiro demanded and Hunk and him readied their stance at the door.

As they heard rumbles and crashed the door opened revealing armored apes exit the room. They blinked confused at the animals. And Alurra appeared behind the apes.

"Don't shoot!" She walked to the front and smiled "These are the Eldorians. They were the reinforcements I mentioned on the coms."

"Their...monkeys." Lance thought aloud.

"We prefer Apes." One said defensively.

"We apologize, we...Oh my god Pidge!" Alurra ran over to Keith and placed her hand on Pidge's head. "Let's get her to a healing pod, quickly!"

 **Keith and the rest of the paladins waited in the living room along with the Eldorians. Lance nudged Keith's arms and whispered in his ear nervously.**

"The big one keeps staring at me." Lance gulped when the ape cracked his knuckles at him. "D-Do you think it's because I called him a _monkey_?" Keith didn't answer, he was too concerned with Pidge's condition. When they reached the infirmary her wound turned purple and became quickly infected. Everyone was worried. Keith rested his elbows on his knees.

"Coran and Allura haven't come back." Keith said to himself. A few moments later, the doors slid open and Coran walked out along with Allura. Everyone stood up and Shiro was to first to ask about Pidge.

"How is she?"

Allura and Coran glanced at the ground with knitted eyebrows. Keith noticed their expressions and clenched his fists.

"She won't wake up...I'm afraid she was poisoned?" Coran confirmed sadly.

"Can you treat it?" Shiro asked in a worried tone. Almost like a father worried about his child. Allura stepped forward.

"We do not have the resources to cure her."

"That doesn't make any sense!" They all looked to Keith. "Shiro and I were both cut by the reptilians. Why are we not infected?" Keith asked. An Eldorian walked forward and spoke in a deep tone and answered his question.

"Reptilian warriors are formed in different factions. Agility, camouflage and some are poison. They all have their own purpose in battle."

"So Pidge _did_ get poisoned?" Keith asked again. When no one answered he closed his eyes frustrated. "It's my fault she got hurt."

The the ape watched Keith tense and saw the pain in his expression. The Eldorian looked to his comrade and they nodded to each other.

"Princess Allura," One of them directed and Allura perked her ears and looked to the gorilla. "We will help your Paladin."

"What?" Allura said surprised.

"We have plants and herbs that can heal your wounded friend. With the right treatment our people can heal your young warrior." Their was a long silence until-

"Can we trust them?" Keith said aloud and Allura's eyes widened. She ran up to Keith and yanked his arm.

"He's kidding!" Allura assured with a laugh that sounded more nervous than playful. "May I talk to you Keith, please." Allura pulled Keith with her to the hall. She looked over her shoulder and pushed him forward.

"Hey! What?!" Keith yelled in a whisper.

"Shh!" Allura hushed and took a moment to gain composure and looked back to him. "Keith. The Eldorians can be trusted."

"How? How do you know?"

"Well one, they came to help and saved you, two they never allow _anyone_ to their planet. You know how long it took me to gain their trust?!" She folded her arms annoyed. "Yet you managed to gain their trust just by standing there. I honestly do not understand why, I have been talking to them for the past few months...they only had just met you and already in their good graces." Allura explained with a hurt tone. Keith leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"Do you really think they can help Pidge?" He asked honestly. Allura blinked and looked to the floor.

"I don't know Keith... but I know if we don't do something she-" She paused and Keith stood up right. A fearful thought coming to his mind.

"She'll what?"

"If we don't take this chance she could die." Keith's eyes widened. Die? "It's not good Keith...Pidge is not good."

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey Readers! I don't really have anything to say but enjoy and thank you so much for reading and continuing to follow this story.**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 _ **Song for this chapter: Hurricane (acoustic) by Parachute**_

 **"I didn't have time to thank you for coming to our aid and I apologize that we were not properly introduced." Alurra said to the Eldorians when she returned to the room with Keith.**

"Not at all. This is my conrade Ark," Ark nodded to Alurra. "and I am Martak."

"I am pleased to meet you, now these are-"

"We have met." Ark said as if he were annoyed. Shiro and Keith frowned at his rudeness and looked to Alurra. Alurra blinked nervousl but kept her composure.

"Alright... Shall we set a course for Eldorian I look forward to-"

"You will follow us." Ark interrupted again. "We should go Martak."

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound-"

"We are not here to make allies with you princess. If I had it my way we would have left you to deal with Reptilians on your own and let that girl die a warriors death."

Alurra stood there stunned as did the rest of paladins especially Keith. His blood boiled at Ark's words and he walked toward him furious. Shiro grabbed his shoulder and pulled Keith back. Kieth thought it was to keep him out harms way but shiro was just as angry as he was.

"If you know what's good for you. I'd watch the temper." Ark looked down at him with a smirk.

"And what are you going to do Little One." He taunted and Shiro shot an annoyed grin.

"I'd sure like to show you Monkey."

Ark shoved Shiro back and Martak stood between them.

"Enough!" Martak growled at Ark and he frowned.

"Martak!"

"Go to the ship now!"

"I do not understand why you would help them." Ark reluctantly nodded and left to the ship.

"I am very sorry for Ark's actions. My nephew is hot tempered and has a past with outsiders." He looked to Alurra but Keith again caught his gaze and he walked to him which surprised Alurra once more. "We will save your friend. This, I promise."

"Thank you." Keith said back. Martak huffed and looked to Shiro.

"My kind does not trust easliy so i'm afraid any information or...friendships you wish to have will not fruitfull. " Shiro went to say somthing but Martak started toward the exit of the room. "We leave to Eldorden immediately."

Once Martak was safely back on their ship Alurra was anxious to hear exactly what happened.

"How did the Reptilians get inside the castle? It was completely secured." Alurra asked the paladins in the main control Bay. Lance went to answer but Coran did instead.

"We were answering a distress call that was coming from a Sheelan ship." Coran began. "Now; Sheelan are a quite harmless species, that is, until we found out the Reptilians were using their ship as a Trojan Horse and they blind sided us.

"We have to be more vigilant. We have become lazy the past few months and our carelessness caused Pidge to get hurt." Allura demanded with a sadness to her expression.

Keith could tell she meant well but she was right. All the paladins had not been training for the past few months and every one took a big step back since there was no danger that forced them to practice but lack there of became their downfall. Whether they wanted to admit it or not...they lost this fight and they should have known better.

Lance hung his head especially and walked away from the group. Keith rose a brow at his actions at his slumped shoulders as he walked down the hall.

"What's with him?" Hunk asked. Coran perked up and answered Hunk.

"He blames himself for what happened. He was the one to let the Reptilians in...but no one could have known it was an attack."

"I would have done the same thing in his shoes. Let's give Lance his space. In the mean time, get some sleep." Shiro ordered.

"I agree we need to be awake and ready for tomorrow. Coran?" She turned to Coran with crossed arms. "Are we still on course with the Eldorians?" Allura asked and Coran ran his fingers over the controls and nodded back to her. "Alright. Let's go everyone."

 **Keith was wide awake, he turned to one side then to the other but soon he just gave up all together laying on his back. He was completely restless and the flickering lights coming outside his room wasn't helping. Thoughts of Pidge ran through his brain and he sat up frustrated. Placing a hand through his hair, he groaned a sigh. Red purred low in his mind he rubbed his hands together.**

"I'm ok girl," Red purred again and he furrowed his brows. "No, you're right...I'm not ok." He wanted to see Pidge. He wanted to make sure she was fine. Another flicker of lights took him from his thoughts. Keith grabbed his jacket and ran down the hall to the healing pods.

Once there he was surprised to see that Pidge wasn't there. He looked around and ran to a computer to get information. It was fried so no help there.

"Maybe they moved her?"

Keith made it to the only other place he could think of where he might find her. Keith stood in front of Pidge's door. He hesitated before placing his hand on the scanner, opening the doors. He walked in and looked to bed. Keith smiled relieved to see Pidge was sleeping in her bed. Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Shiro. Tilting his head in his hands.

"Shiro?"

Shiro took in a small breath and blinked his eyes tiredly open. He looked to Keith and groaned.

"Hey." He greeted with squinted eyes and stretch of his arms.

"Hey...What are you doing in here?" Keith asked and walked over.

"Because of damages we lost power to the healing tubes so we had to move Pidge here. I didn't want her to be alone," He rubbed his eyes with his fingers and continued. " She has been having night terrors all night because of her fever." He answered as he sluggishly checked the wet cloth on Pidge's forehead.

"Have you slept at all?" Keith asked concerned.

"Don't worry about me. Go back to bed."

Keith shoved his foot into Shiro's shin and he hardly flinched.

"You know how I know your dead tired."

"How?"

"Because that should've hurt like hell." Shiro laughed quietly but Keith stayed un-amused. "Let's switch for a few hours. I can't sleep anyway so I might as well just stay here."

Shiro looked to Pidge then to Keith and was hesitant. After a few moments he stood up, tossing Keith the damp cloth.

"Dip this again in cold water and get me in the morning. I mean it." Keith nodded and Shiro walked over to the automatic door. He looked over his shoulder to Keith sitting in the chair and smirked at the way he looked at Pidge. Once Shiro left Keith began looking for the sink.

"Okay. Cold water, cold water. " He turned on the faucet and ran the cloth underneath. He rung it out an stepped over to Pidge. He placed it on her head and his fingers grazed her forehead. She was burning to the touch and he frowned concerned. She was shivering and mumbling in her sleep. Pidge kept groaning in pain and clutched the blanket closer to her, she looked as if she were cocooned in material.

"I-" Keith heard Pidge speak out in a small voice. "I'm sorry. Mom-...I couldn't s-save them." She began to cry in her sleep and tears formed from her closed eyelids. She cried out in pain again and the shivers worsened.

"Pidge. Pidge it's okay." Keith wished she could hear him. He wanted to take away her pain. He wanted- Before he knew it he was laying by her and wrapped his arms around her.

He shut his eyes in anger, begging in his mind to take this away from her. After a few minutes, that seemed to last an eternity, Pidge finally settled. Her breath returned to a slow pace and her nightmares stopped but he couldn't stop the jolts of pain that came with every breath. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Releasing his grip around her but refusing to leave her side. With out her glasses he noticed her features. Her slender face, how long her eyelashes were, her lips- He blushed and closed his eyes. She kissed him. Remembering that feeling made him want to return the gesture to her.

Keith brushed her bangs out of her eyes and rested his head beside her. He matched his breathing with hers and his eyes started to slowly close.

 **Pidge adjusted her body causing Keith to wake up. He looked around tired. How long was he asleep? He rubbed his forehead and sat up adjusting his sight to the surroundings.**

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty."

Keith's eyes widened, suddenly feeling completely awake and slowly turned his head to the side. There, sitting in the chair, was Shiro trying so hard not to laugh. Shiro took a sharp breath through his nose and looked up.

"Ya'know, you should probably take her to dinner first." Shiro joked in a whsiper as he watched Keith's face illuminate with embarrassment.

"This is-" Keith stopped looking over at Pidge. "I was just-"

"I know." Shiro smiled and Keith stood up.

"I can't take the pain from her. And she looked cold. I just wanted to hold her. So..." Keith glanced at Shiro, feeling like a scared little kid trying to explain a silly crush to his parents. A _silly_ crush indeed.

Pidge moaned painfully again and they both looked to her, the expressions on their faces changing seriously. Keith turned and covered her better with the blanket. He tucked it snug under her chin and he rubbed his thumb along her warm cheek. He felt a strong grip of Shiro's hand on his shoulder.

"You really care about her huh?"

"Yeah." Keith let his hand slide from her cheek to his side and remembered. "Did we make it to-"

 _"All Paladins, suit up. We are about to land on Eldorden_!" Alurra's voice sounded excited and anxious as it rang on the speakers. Shiro looked to Keith.

"Does that answer your question?"

 **All the paladins took their first steps on the beach of Eldorden. They stood in awe, it was gorgeous. Island Paradise was the perfect way to describe it. Eldorden, from space, looked like Earth before the continental drift. Shiro and Keith watched as the locals on the beach whispered to one another with curious and worried expressions. They seemed to calm down once the Eldorian's that lead them there started walking toward them. Keith looked to Lance annoyed as he squinted to the surroundings and the Eldorian people. Keith couldn't take it anymore and whispered to him frustrated.**

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Keith," Lance began and took his shoulder pulling toward him. "All the Eldorian's are monkeys and this is their planet right?"

"So?"

"So. We are literally on the Planet of the Apes."

"Oh my g-...Lance." Keith shoved him away just as Alurra pranced up to Martak and Ark.

"Eldorden is beautiful Martak." Alurra exclaimed. Martak bowed happily.

"Thank you young one."

Alurra's smile turned to a frown when Ark walked up.

"Come and bring your lion's." Ark demanded.

"What?" Shiro asked quite forcefully. Martak stepped in and waved Ark away from the group. Ark growled and walked to some of the worried locals.

"Our leader would like to see you and your lion's as guests. I have explained the situation of the green lion's pilot and we would be honored to help a Paladin of Voltron. All we ask is that your pressence be known and that there is nothing to fear."

"I think we can do that." Alurra agreed. She turned anwith her hands on her hips. "Paladins. Please ready you're lions."

 **Keith watched Coran as he pushed a hovering healing pod with Pidge inside to Ark and Martak along wth a few other Eldorians.**

"Alright boy's, once the pod will gain a gravity pull once off the ship." Coran directed they held the pod as it left the castle. He ran down to help them and Alurra followed them into one of their carriors. She looked behind her to the team.

"Stay close Shiro."

"We will Princess." Shiro told her and waited until she was on the small ship befor heading to Black.

Keith took his helmet in his hands and walked to Green. He placed a hand on the metal of the lion. Keith couldnt explain it but he knew that Green was hurting. Knowing that Green's pilot was not with her. The connection between Lion and Paladin was strong that they could feel what their pilots were feeling. Kieth knew this well because of his connection with Red.

Sometimes, to show her love and appreciation for Keith, Red would show him images of a family of lions and the bond between mother and child. He would feel what they felt. Keith imagined that Green felt this way for Pidge as Red felt that way for Keith. Pidge; in a way, was Greens cub. Her family...And she was in pain and Green couldn't do anything but be frozen in time until Pidge returned to her.

"Sorry girl...Pidge will be okay." He said with a comforting, convincing tone but he was just preaching to the choir at this point.

Red called for him and Keith sighed and headed to his lion. Keith boarded Red and sat in his chair. Shiro went out of the hanger with his Lion first then Lance and Hunk followed close behind. Keith glanced to Green one last time, too a breath and made Red move forward. With in second he was in the sky with his team.

Keith looked out the cockpit window and saw how far and wide the Jungle spread out in front of them. Miles and miles, it was a world of its own. They flew over the dense canopy as Shiro lead the way. Hunk was the first to speak up on the com.

 _"So what are we going to about the Eldorians. It's obvious they want nothing to do with us."_

 _"We will cross that bridge when get there. First our main priority is Pidge."_ Shiro answered. _"Alright guys Black is telling me she see's the Eldorian village."_

 _"I can't see anything?"_ Keith remarked.

 _"Yeah the canopy is too thick."_ Lance agreed. After just hovering over the trees the yellow Lion roared.

 _"Well i'm going in."_ Hunk said happily and Yellow did a summer-salt. _"Wooo!"_ Yellow turned her body in the air downward, vanishing into the green.

 _"Ah! Hunk looks like he just got eaten by cilantro."_ Lance joked. Keith replied with a groan and Red followed Yellow right after with a nose dive.

Once through the trees Keith could see the whole village. It was a lively civilization. He smiled at beauty underneath the trees, Eldordon was a an amazing place. He saw trees and gardens thriving and growing everywhere he looked. He blinked in awe at the plants but what caught his eye was the flowers. Some stood high with the tall trees and some stood as tall as him.

He looked ahead, the whole village was up in the trees. The only structures he could see on the ground were small, nothing compared to the magnificence of the homes above. He assumed they were their green houses since they were so close to the garden. Keith really enjoyed what he was seeing.

Loud gasps came from his com and Kieth winced at the loud voice. It would seem that Lance was enjoying this just as much as he was but expressed it through obnoxious noises that some what ruined the mood for Keith. He decided to turn off his com and watch the rest of the sights with out Lance's talking.

"Pidge would probably hate and love this at the same time." He told himself with a grin, he frowned, he wished she could be seeing this right now. He suddenly heard a sophisticated female voice in his mind.

 _"When she gets better you should show her around this place. Of course if the Eldorians don't mind. I have a feeling we will be here for some time if the princess has anything to say about it."_

Keith jumped and looked around him confused and nervous. This voice seemed familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He looked behind and gasped when she spoke again.

 _"Little one?"_

"Who? Me?" Keith asked abruptly. He heard the voice give a motherly laugh. "Alurra? Is that you?" He thought he would ask but it did not sound anything like Alurra. Also the voice was a little more masculine. Strong.

 _"You don't know who I am?"_ It asked.

Keith didn't say anything.

 _"I am the Crimson Lion."_ The voice replied simply.

Keith's eyes widened.

"Red?" He asked.

 _"Mmm-hmm."_

"You can..You can talk?"

Red growled low as if frustrated.

 _"I can speak, Little one, I just choose not too. Speaking can be so exhausting."_

"Its been two half years. You have never spoke to me."

 _"Goodness why does it matter? I can still communicate with you in other ways. It does not need to be in words."_

"Then why are you talking to me now?"

 _"Because I wanted too...and that you are now more interesting. Now that you have feelings for Emeralds little one."_ Red exclaimed with a purr. Keith blushed.

"What are you talking about? I-"

Red cut him off.

 _"We will talk again. The Black paladin is trying to communicate with you."_ She went silent and Keith remembered. He turned off his com!

"Oh crap!" Keith turned back on his com and Shiro talked through it mid conversation.

 _"Keith!"_ Shiro yelled annoyed.

"Ah! Yeah sorry!"

 _"Finally, why were you not answering?"_

 _"Yeah geez Keith took you long enough."_ Lance chirped in.

"I- Sorry. Whats up?"

 _"Be ready, Alurra told me that we need to slow down and enter that water fall slowly."_ Shiro ordered.

"Water fall?" Keith asked.

 _"Up ahead."_

Keith watched as a waterfall came into veiw.

"I thought we were in the village?" Keith slowed and red tipped her head into the water.

 _"We are but where we are going is not in the village."_

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey Readers! A-Are you still because its been months since my last update...I am so sorry guys! So much has been happening with my family and work. Please forgive me..to be honest there was a lack of motivation and inspiration to write along with the chaos but i'm here now and with a new chapter! Thank you readers for being patient and supportive! Please enjoy the next chapter of 'The Silly Crush'!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_

 _ **Song for this chapter: Out of the Woods (cover) by Anthem Lights**_

 **Keith winced by the break of light piercing through his cockpit window. He opened his eyes and saw that all the lions were staring at something above. He turned Red; to see and saw that the waterfall they went through was connected to a mountain side and carved into it's rock was an exotic fortress intertwined by vines and flowers and crystals. Ships flew to and fro from the structure toward the giant waterfall to the village on the other side. Looking down below, Keith found himself starring into a mirror reflecting everything above. Keith saw that there were mirrors above the mountain peek as well. How strange? What were they for?**

 _"Paladins. Come to the landing dock 30 meters above you."_ Alurra's voice came on the speaker and the Lions flew up to a cliff and there waiting for them was Alurra and Martok with other Eldorians waiting for them.

Red landed and Keith stood from his seat.

 _"Now don't be a stranger little one."_ Red reminded and Kieth shook his head, he still wasn't use to hearing Red's voice in his head other than her occasional growls and purrs. Red opened to the outside and Keith took off his helmet as he ran toward his friends. Lance turned and sped walked up to Keith nervously.

"Took you long enough! We are about to meet King Kong." Lance yelled at him in a whisper. Keith ignored him and walked back up with him. Alurra nodded to Martak once the paladins were all accounted for.

"Your Majesty, the paladins of Voltron." Martar introduced and just as he bowed he stepped aside as an ape in royal robes walked up to them.

Shiro nodded his head to the royal before him. "Thank you for welcoming us to your world and for helping our comrade King-?"

"Queen Eden; actually." She chuckled and looked to Shiro.

"I-I am so sorry your highness." Shiro blushed embarrassed and was quick to apologize.

"It's quite alright Paladin. Pidge is with our healers as we speak." Queen Eden caught the stare of Keith when she mentioned Pidge, she ginned and looked at Alurra. "It is such an honor to have you all here. I am sure you are all tired from your journey. Come, rest and we shall sup."

Queen Eden gestured them to follow and Hunk was the first to head inside asking questions about the food they would be serving and the rest of them followed. Keith however looked up wondering where Pidge could be. He sighed and started to walk, he wasn't feeling silly anymore...He felt hopeless and pathetic.

 **"Pidge gasped and shot herself up in a sitting position. Her head was fuzzy and pain shot through her veins.**

"Please sit still young one. My name is Ahlia I have helped you heal." Pidge's blurred vision couldn't help her Identify the voice.

"Where am I?" She asked and she assumed she was somewhere unfamiliar by the random voice in the room.

"You are on Eldor."

"El..El-what-dow? God! Why can't I see?!" Pidge frustratingly tugged a fistful of her bangs in her hands.

"Your sight should return any moment now." Just as the voice said it would her sight came back. Pidge blinked away any blurs left in sight and everything was clear. She looked around with knitted brows. The room she was in was half rock and half canopy.

"Why am I in Tarzan's tree house?...why am-" Her eyes met with an orangutan's and her eyes widened. "AH!" Pidge jumped back falling from the hammock she was in to the rock floor. She peeked over it to an annoyed orangutan.

"Are you done?" She asked and Pidge nodded. The animal sighed and she swung her self up grabbing a root over Pidge. Ahlia lifted her up with her feet and set Pidge back in the hammock. Ahlia jumped to the ground and made Pidge lay back down as Ahlia wrapped the blanket around her.

"May I ask you something?"

"If you don't start hopping around like a toad you can ask me." Ahlia answered.

"How did I get here and why is a monkey tucking me into bed?"

"Do you remember the Reptilians attacking?" Ahlia asked and Pidge nodded. "You were poisoned by one of them and received quite the gash by its talons. Eldor came to your aid and you were sent here to be treated."

"Will I be alright?" Pidge asked and looked to her stomach where a small blood stain bled though the white cloth.

"Yes, however you will have a nasty scar. You're lucky; you were very close to death when you got here."

"My friends, are they here?"

"Yes the-"

"Are they alright?! May I see them?!" Pidge sat up again and a shot of pain ran through her, she tried to ignore it for she was eager to see her team.

Ahlia pushed Pidge back down to lay her head.

"Rest. Please, an- Don't more." Ahlia pointed at her and Pidge blew air in her cheek as the orangutan left the room, shutting the door. Pidge sighed annoyed when she heard Ahlia also lock the door to keep Pidge in. She looked to the ceiling but her exhaustion got the best of her and Pidge fell asleep.

 **Keith poked at his food not having much of an appetite. He glanced from his plate and saw that everyone was extremely animated. Shiro and Hunk laughed at Martak's stories, Alurra was engulfed in conversation with Queen Eden. Keith figured Alurra would use any moment she could to talk about peace and politics and Lance...Lance was being pampered by lemurs picking at his head and massaging his shoulders. Lance noticed Keith's tired glare and and hummed in amusement.**

"Jealous Keith? I'm not only getting a shoulder massage but a head massage."

"You know they do that to look for insects in the hair that they can eat right?"

"Psh! What? No way...Is he wrong?" Lance asked one of the lemurs.

"So far we have found three beetles in your hair." One of them chirped. "Oh! Make that four." The lemur pulled the bug out and ate it.

"What?!" Okay...Make-Make sure you get every last bug."

"You heard him ladies!" The other lemurs hopped unto his shoulders and started rustling through Lance's hair.

Keith gritted his teeth and stood from his chair and stormed out of the dinning hall.

"How the hell can they be so happy when Pidge-" He stopped and shoved his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall.

"Keith?"

"Look Shiro I don't want to talk-" Keith blinked surprised to see Lance. "Lance?"

"Hey man...Hey whats bugging you? Other than the ones in my hair." Lance laughed awkwardly and stopped when Keith just frowned. He coughed and continued. "Look I was just trying to ease you up a little but obviously that didn't work."

Keith didn't say anything and Lance frowned concerned.

"So you gonna talk to me or what, Keith?" Keith firmed his jaw and gestured him to follow. Lance walked with him and Keith sighed.

"Everyone is acting fine and dandy but we almost lost Pigde and no one seems to care. We're all just laughing and smiling and carrying on but no asked about her or how shes doing or if she's asked for us. I'm the only one who cares."

"Keith we did ask. Especially me! Did you not see Hunk with Queen Eden when we entered the fortress this morning asking what kind of food would be served and if Pidge would prefer a soup. Or maybe Shiro asking Martak at dinner if he could get the antidote that was used to heal Pidge so he could continue her treatments when were back in the castle. How about Alurra being the the one to get her settled and comfortable and made sure the healer monkeys were with her at all times. You were just so deep in your own crap that you didn't even realize."

"Whoa Lance hold it,"

"No Keith! You hold it! I'm so sick of your holy'r than thou attitude!

"Lance-"

"I asked over and over if I could see Pidge but they said she was sleeping but I wanted to make sure she was okay. I just needed to see her but I couldn't, they wouldn't let me. How would you feel if you were accountable for Pidge getting hurt and endangering everyone on your team because you just wanted to be useful for once in your life and think of a good idea, like bringing in sheep looking aliens that turned out to be Lizard monsters! Pidge got hurt because of me! I love her too you know!"

"Lance i'm sorry." Keith was stunned and didn't know what to say when suddenly he blinked confused. "You ' _love'_ her?"

Lance smirked. "Out of everything I just said that's what you pick up? Look unlike you I can hide my feelings...but she loves you. Not me." Keith looked at him.

"Your right." So there is no need to continue this discussion right." Keith asked with a firmness to his voice. Lance laughing annoyed and glanced at him.

"Just a fair warning. If you hurt her, brake her heart, whatever you want to call it...know ill be here for a shoulder to cry on. She's priceless. Pidge is priceless. Make sure to treat her as such got it." Lance straightened his jacket and walked away.

"Is that advice Lance."

"Screw off Keith." Lance turned the corner and what Lance didn't know is that he humbled Keith..but he wasn't going to let him know that.

 **Pidge woke up to a loud noise with a sting in her head and sat up. The pain fazed in and out sleep wasn't something she was going to be doing for now. Pidge set her feet on the rock floor and looked to the door she licked her lips and once was study she tried the door and she cried, laughed when it was still locked. She found the window at least she could get some fresh air, she needed it. She opened the little wooden window to see the night sky.**

Pidge was feeling confined, usually when she was feeling this way she would sneak out of the castle and watch Alteian sunsets and sunrises but since they set off to space she hasn't had that pleasure for a long time. She looked around and down to the canopy like roof. She wanted to be outside, Pidge licked her lips, sticking her leg out the window and placed her foot on it and tested the strength of the roof . It held her weight and she stepped out unto it. She adjusted her stance and walked a little further and sat down.

 **Keith made it to his chambers and fell in his hammock. He thought about what Lance said. Was he really being selfish, of course they would care about what happened to Pidge. They were like family especially to Pidge. Keith shoved his palms into his cheeks and groaned and now he knew that Lance liked Pidge as well. Keith had the heat of envy in his gut. Would she like some one like Lance more than him?**

Keith knew he wasn't the most fun guy to hang around and maybe he- Wait. Keith sat up and rubbed his forehead. Was he honestly getting self cautious right now. He growled and started to pace the room. He blushed with a scared yet determined expression on his face. He' just going to have to tell her how he feels. Before Lance can at least. God... or maybe it was just a silly crush like he thought and it won't go anywhere? Keith shook his hair in frustration.

"I need some air," He shoved open the window and leaned on the sill of it. "Stop acting like a love struck little kid." Keith told himself. He heard a loud noise and looked up. The mirrors above the canopy started to open and it shown the night sky and the stars above. "Huh interesting."

He gazed at the star for awhile and his thoughts came back to him of what he was going to say to Pidge when he saw her again. Should he act funny or apologize or just-. He lost his train of thought when he saw below him was Pidge walking out unto the canopy and sat down. His heart sank to his gut. She was there she was ok. Relief filled him and before he knew it he was out unto the canopy climbing down to her.

 **Pidge held her knees to her chest and looked up into the sky, studying the stars and the new constellations. She grinned slightly at its beauty until a shot of pain shot to her temple. The poison was out of her system, however the headaches and chills were the after affects and it seemed to take her off guard. Taking in a irritable breath she closed her eyes.**

"Pidge?"

Pidge turned her head to see Keith sneak out of his window onto the canopy. She frowned sadly and turned her face back to the sky. She tried to hide her happyiness because she was glad to see one of her friends but sad because she didn't know what to say since it was Keith and what happened a few days ago between them. What she didn't know is that Keith was thinking and doing the same thing that she was.

"You should really get some sleep." Keith said concerned. Pidge shrugged refusing to say anything and stayed quiet. Keith firmed his jaw annoyed and watched her from the corner of his eye. He noticed her small trembles and shakes. Keith sighed and took off his jacket.

Pidge jumped slightly as he placed it over her shoulders. Pidge looked back at him sitting there next to her not saying much of anything either. She grasped the jacket and held it close to her.

"Thank you." Pidge thanked sheepishly and Keith lightly blushed, bumping his fists together in a nervous fidget.

"Uh-..Sure."

They both spoke at the same time and Keith pressed his lips together. "You first." Pidge took a breath and hid half her face as she spoke muffled words.

"You are an Asshole."

Keith coughed surprised and looked at her ready to defend himself but he saw her eyes tearing up. He bite his tongue and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah...I know." He replied sadly.

"I mean," Her voice broke a little as she spoke and that tugged at his heart when she cried. "You just think i'm this useless, pitiful person. I have feelings Keith, I'm not a robot, i'm not afraid to admit i'm sensitive, okay? I'm not made of stone like-" She stopped and covered the rest of her face with his jacket.

"Like _me_?" Keith asked already knowing the answer and Pidge nodded.

"You can be really mean." She admitted.

"I know." Keith scooted close to her and tugged at the collar of the jacket gently. "Can you forgive me? I'm really sorry Pidge." She didn't answer and Keith sighed.

"You know I kinda Envy you. I never knew my mom and I lost my Dad when I was younger. So Shiro looked after me but as much as Shiro tried to be a big brother to me we never saw much of each other. Part of that is my fault too I guess. When I hit the right age I went straight to Garrison which I also failed at since I dropped out.

I didn't have my family there so I didn't think I could do anything right. I have no childhood with Family. I know that doesn't change the fact of how I treated you but I just wanted you to know that i'm the one that's pathetic. I have no sympathy for people, i'm selfish and blind to feelings and get frustrated easily." Keith took a deep breath and continued.

What i'm trying to say is Pidge...You have every right to be angry with me. I really want you to find your father and Matt and what I said about you not being able to handle a fight, that was just me being a jack ass because you can completely handle saving yourself. You protected the entire castle under attack by yourself and found a way to find the whole team when we were stranded on different planets a few years back."

"You are right." She poked up her head from the collar and grinned at Keith. "And you had no help in that." Keith smirked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah yeah...and I was genuine when I said I want to protect you because I care about you...Alot." He blushed slightly and looked to the sky and Pidge laughed.

"So this _is_ about the kiss then?"

Keith frowned and tried to lie.

"No...It wasn't. I was upset that-...You um,"

"Won the fight a few days ago?"

Keith snapped his fingers to her answer. "Yes! Because you won."

"But you said I failed the session?" She bumped his arm. Keith went to answer but bite his lip looking in the opposite direction. Pidge sighed disappointed. "Still not going to admit it _was_ the kiss huh?" What the hell, it didn't matter anymore. Keith looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'll _never_ admit it." He whispered to her and she smiled.

"I think you just did." She whispered back. He shrugged and his face went soft.

"So do you forgive me?"

Pidge tapped her chin sarcastically and looked to him slyly. "If I do. Can I keep the jacket?" She asked hopeful. Keith swayed his head.

"Okay. Take it off we're done here." He went to stand and she pulled him back down to sit. Pidge grabbed his face and kissed him. She pulled away and chuckled at his stunned and very red face.

"I' forgive you."

Keith grinned and grabbed the back of her head and pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her between her bangs. He then winked at her and stood up again. Keith reached for her hand and she took it as he hoisted her up into his arms. She snorted at his sudden action and she rested her head against his shoulder. Pidge was surprised by how collected he was after she kissed him so suddenly.

He crawled through the window still with her in his arms. He soon placed her in her hammock and adjusted the blanket over her.

He placed his hand on her cheek. "Get some sleep." Pidge nodded to him and he rubbed his thumb on her cheek and kissed her head one last time. "Good night."

"Good night."

"Don't go anywhere."

She laughed again and rubbed her forehead.

"Even if I wanted to they locked me in here. " Keith stopped at the window and raised a brow.

"They did?" he asked in disbelief. Keith blew a breath of amusement and hopped out the window. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay."

Once he was gone Pidge squeaked a sound of joy and went under the covers.

 **Keith laughed when he heard Pidge cry out a sound of happiness. He grabbed unto a branch and started climbing up to his room window. His heart was racing and the warmth inside was growing. She kissed him again but this time because she wanted to. He had to return the favor some how. He began thinking of all the ways he could make her smile, laugh and- Keith sighed happily and hung from the branch and outstretched his arm hanging his body out. He closed his eyes.. Silly crush or not he really liked this feeling.**

"Nice night?" Keith shot his eyes open and looked up. Hunk was looking down at him mischievously from his own window while resting his chin in his hand. Keith turned red.

"Uh Hey Hunk." Keith caught the branch thinking he probably looked ridiculous before.

" _Hello_." Hunk replied smoothly.

After a few moments of silence Keith looked around. "Well G'night." Keith said quickly as he began to climb again.

"You enjoying the breeze buddy?"

"What, Hunk?

"Because there must be _love_ in the air." Hunk said with an over dramatized wink. Keith got to the sill pf the window annoyed and red as ever.

"Is _nothing_ secret?...How much exactly did you see?" Keith asked scared of the answer.

"The whole freak'n movie." Hunk laughed aloud and Keith groaned as he proceeded into his room. "Oh my god you guys are so cute like when is the wedding?!"

"Go to bed Hunk!"

"You guys are so cheesy oh my god."

"Hunk! Shut up!" Keith yelled one last time and slammed the window doors shut. He marched away blushed and caught a glance of his face...His scowl in the mirror. Soon his frown and anger melted away into laughing. He was too happy to be upset.

 _ **Aloha! I hope you all like my story! I just wanted to let you guys know, I write stories rather quickly sometimes and for fun! Yes I am an amateur writer. Writing is a hobby " So if there are a few grammatical mistakes I apologize :/ I'll try to find time to edit my stories when I can ;) Again thank you so much for reading!**_

 _ **-WhiteTigerLily**_


End file.
